Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 4 = 7$
Solution: Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(7x + 4) - 4 = 7 - 4$ $7x = 3$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{3}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{3}{7}$